


Nothing

by edgarallennope



Series: Tainted Shields and Broken Iron [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Abusive!Steve, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm not even kidding I am a bitch to him., Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Or Steve is uh, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallennope/pseuds/edgarallennope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint accidentally sees Steve abusing Tony, he makes sure he can do everything he can to protect his friend, as does the rest of the team.</p><p>Steve is OOC, I know he's not this much of a dick in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first avengers fan fiction so criticism is very welcome. Please enjoy!

Clint Barton smiled mischievously as he crawled quickly and silently through the ventilation system in Stark Tower, though now it was more of the Avengers tower. The team had gone out about a half hour ago, so what better time to place pranks in everyone's rooms? He'd go easy on Brucey, didn't want him hulking out, and discreet for Tash, because despite everything he valued his safety, and would think of something to bring out Thor's mighty, booming laugh. He was thinking about what to do for Tony and Steve's room, then sighed. Those two had been arguing about every little thing. Actually, it was really just Steve arguing. Come to think of it it was always Steve sparking the arguments with accusations. He found himself sympathising with Tony; you do not want to start a fight with Captain America.

As he continued to crawl, he heard shouts, and soon recognised the origin to be Steve. He found the source and realised he was directly over their bedroom. He was confused, so sure they had left. He looked through the small grate to see Tony sitting on the bed, with an expression on his face that the archer had never seen before on the eccentric. It looked defeated, worn out, but with an undertone of fear. Steve was pacing and shouting at poor Tony, and Clint couldn't help but watch.

"-and whilst you just sit down in your workshop feeling sorry for yourself, I'm the one who has to deal with the team, and with SHEILD, and your childish fucking nightmares!" Clint flinched, and so did Tony. How dare Steve place the blame in Tony for his PTSD! "I never get a moment's sleep with your whining! You're fucking pathetic, you know that? What are you good for, apart from your suits? You're nothing, NOTHING. You lay around, expecting the world to leave you be, moping about on your lazy ass, probably sleeping with half of Manhattan!" Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing, never did he think it was as bad as this. Tony looked up at his abuser, now directly in front of him, and he could see tears in the inventors eyes.

"No, please, no I promise it's just you, only you, I'm sorry, please." He rambled, his voice heavy and speech slightly slurred. Steve growled and slapped him across the face. Hard. Clint placed a hand over his mouth as Tony toppled off the bed, cradling his cheek. His heart beat fast in his chest, and he knelt paralysed as Steve grasped him by the shoulder before punching him hard just below the ribs, so that Clint had to look away momentarily. Tony stayed on his knees, doubled over with pain, but Clint could see the tears glistening on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't I promise, please, please I'm sorry." He babbled quietly, voice shaken, trembling. Steve stood in front of him, mumbling.

"Fucking whore. Show me, then. Show my it's just me. Prove it." He held Tony's head with one hand, and with the other, began to unzip his fly. Clint was a millisecond away from bursting open the grate to save his friend when they all heard the sound of a car pulling up to the tower. Bruce, Nat and Thor were back. Steve snarled, and pushed Tony away.

"Get yourself cleaned up." He snapped, and shut the door behind him. Tony stayed on the floor for a few more seconds before giving a shaky sigh and leaning on the edge of the bed as he stood. One hand held his stomach, and the other wiped away his tears, before he went to his en suite to wash up. Clint crawled away from the bedroom and leant heavily against the side of the vent, trying to process what he had just seen. Tony Stark, his friend, his teammate, the man who was larger than life, who faced his demons every night and still was ready to face the next day, having to live with this. Christ, how long had this gone on for? He wondered if he should confront Tony about it, or if that would just upset him. Still thoroughly shaken up he navigated his way through the maze in the vents to his room. All the rooms were soundproofed from the corridors (but it would seem not the vents) so he didn't hesitate to speak up.

"JARVIS, you there?" He said, hesitantly.

"Yes Mr Barton." Replied the British AI, sounding somewhat more solemn than usual.

"You...you know about this, right?"

"I'm afraid I do. Sir, or rather Sirs boyfriend," The AI said 'boyfriend with an almost disbelieving distaste, "has condemned me from interfering. I've tried to talk to Sir, but he just puts me on mute. I'm concerned for him."

"I am too. What nearly happened today, has Rogers gone through with it before?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, Mr Barton. With varying degrees of brutality."

* * *

 

Tony Stark dried his face hurriedly and looked in the mirror. He could hide the bruise on his abdomen, and his cheek only stung, leaving no marks. He sighed in relief. Steve was become careless, and it was becoming harder to hide the bruises and cuts. He could blame most of it on their battles, but they occurred around every three months, and Tony did no field work outside that. He straightened his back and put on the genius-billionare-playboy-philanthropist mask, the mask Steve had been able to see through almost immediately, only to see the weak and pathetic Tony that he tried so hard to hide, but he always failed. He put on a fake, beaming smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and went out. Steve was laughing and chatting with Thor in the living room, and Bruce was in the kitchen making pop tarts for Thor. He gave Tony a small smile as he walked in, and Tony's heart thumped. Whilst he would never betray Steve, he couldn't help but swoon whenever the nuclear physicist smiled at him. He headed towards the elevator to go down to the workshop, but flinched slightly at the voice that followed.

 

"Tony, where are you going?" Said Steve, mockingly kind.

"Down to the shop, unlike you with your muscley physique I have to work hard to fi-" he was cut off by the look of venom from Steve that no one else noticed. This was what Barton saw when he entered the living room.

"But it's ok, I can, uh, leave the workshop for today." He said quickly, hiding his disappointment. Anger burned inside Clint, and he walked quickly over to the elevator saying: "No wait, Stark, I really need to see your progress on those new stealth arrows."

 

Tony looked at him slightly confused, but Clint gestured with his eyes to play along.

"Uh... oh, yes! Yeah, sorry I've had so much to do I completely forgot, but I've made a start, come on down." He said calmly, trying to ignore Steve's glare. The minute the elevator closed and they started their descent, Tony spoke.

"Ok, what gives. Unless I forgot about it, you did not ask for stealth arrows."

"No I did not, though those would actually be pretty cool."

 

The doors opened, revealing the highly impressive workshop, with it's masses of equipment Clint couldn't begin to understand, and the bot that Tony called 'Dummy' beeped happily.

"JARVIS, can you lock the door?" Clint said, and they heard the click of the looks. Tony snapped his head back to Clint.

"What's going on?" He asked, panic visible in his features. Clint sighed.

"Ok, Tony, you have every right to be mad at what I'm about to tell you ok? But here goes. Ok, I was going through the vents, I planned on pranking everyone before they got back, and I heard shouting." Tony's face suddenly became slacken with realisation, then fear. "I saw...I saw Steve hurt you, and insult you, and he tried to...well you know. Tony?"

Tony had stopped looking at Clint, the mask slipping as he slid down the wall. Clint sat near him. He saw many emotions pass through Tony's face. Fear, humiliation, raw sorrow, and then rage.

“What right do you have to eavesdrop on me?” He yelled, standing up and trembling slightly. “I have a right to privacy in my relationship with Steve, and you can’t just butt in because...because...Oh God.” He finished as he stumbled and nearly collapsed before Clint caught him. The mask had fallen, and tears were falling down his cheeks. Clint sat him down and held him as he cried. He rocked the eccentric, close to tears to have to see his good friend in this state. After ten minutes, he managed to control his breathing and spoke feebly.

“Please don’t tell the others.” Clint loosened up a bit, allowing the man some space.

“Of course I won’t. But just know they wouldn’t think any less of you.”

“I don’t care about what they’d think of me, but Steve, if SHIELD found out they’d...well I don’t know what they’d do.” Barton was shocked.

“You still really care?”

“Of course I do. I’m his boyfriend. A shitty boyfriend at that, but his boyfriend. I keep getting him so angry, I’m so stupid. He deserves better than me, but he’s stuck with me. He does this because I deserve it, I’m so fucking pathetic. I’m nothing.”

Clint didn’t hesitate in pulling Tony into a massive hug. Tony flinched, but hugged back, the feeling fairly unfamiliar to him. His dad never really hugged him, and his mom was never really around, and Steve certainly didn't. Pepper and him sometimes used to hug but not a lot. It felt nice.

“Don’t say that. Please, don’t you ever say that. Goddamit Tony, you’re so much better than him, so much better than anyone who could tell you that you’re anything other than extraordinary.”

“Well, it’s a damn long list.”

“Well, those people don’t count, they’re cowards. They know they’ll never be as blindingly intelligent or fantastic as the one and only Anthony Edward Stark.” Tony cringed slightly at the use of his full name, but at the same time couldn’t quite register what was was being said. He leant into Clint slightly.

“I wish I could believe that, I really do want to.”

“I’ll be here, because I want you to believe it too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So yeah, saw The Winter soldier today. Many tears happened, and it's very hard to write the man who took several hits to the face from a man who didn't remember him so as to avoid killing him because this man was all he had even when there was nothing else as an abusive asshole. But, well, here's the next chapter.

They resurfaced soon later, talking about the possible dangers with the ‘stealth arrows’, and not long after they all departed for the night. Tony sat under the covers as Steve undressed for bed, looking absently out of the window. Steve had left him alone that evening, and just climbed into bed.

“Goodnight, Cap.” He said in the darkness.

“Just don’t wake me up.” He grumbled back. Tony took a deep breath and prepared himself, praying tonights onslaught would be mild. He then closed his eyes and was soon asleep.
    
    
      
    

_Rough hands gripped him, dragged him across the cold, stone floor. He saw the tub of water and fought against the men, shouting obscenities but it did no good. Those filthy hands grabbed him and forced him under. He screamed, thrashing, tears mixing with the icy liquid. A hand grabbed his hair and yanked him out, allowing him to breathe deeply. He expected to be dunked back in, but he was thrown roughly to the floor. A foot came back and kicked sharply between legs, and he cried out, curling in on himself. The foot kept kicking relentless. His stomach, his head, his-_
    
    
      __
    

_“Wake UP you little whore!”_
    
    
      __
    

_Damn, THAT was strange. They never spoke in English in the cave. It's always weird foreign languages that were confusing and scary. This time he was slapped across the face and he_ startled awake.
    
    
      
    

He was lying on the floor, drenched with sweat and tears on his face. Steve was leaning over him, and from the screaming pain in his upper stomach he realised the kicking had been real. Steve did not look amused. He gripped Tony’s hair tightly and dragged him over to the door. Tony grabbed Steves hand to try and lessen the pain in his scalp and tried desperately to plead with him, promising to be quiet, to keep still, just please, please don’t leave him alone, but the taller man throws him out of the room with ease before shutting the door and firmly locking it.
    
    
      
    

Tears spill out of Tonys eyes. He desperately didn’t like being alone after a nightmare. He didn’t want to wake Clint either, so he went into the living room and sat on the incredibly plush sofa, not intending to sleep. Despite the intense humidity of the mid-july night, which was doubled as he was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a long sleeved shirt to cover his bruises, he wrapped his arms around himself and hid his face in his knees. Tears sprung to his eyes again, and he sobbed, trying to be quiet. His heart ached as he saw how well and truly alone he really was. Awake in the middle of the night, because as a grown assed man he couldn't control his dreams, and even his boyfriend couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. Clint has shown his support, but Tony didn’t know who to trust anymore.
    
    
      
    

He paced the living room, wiping away tears and trying to regulate his breathing, and decided to take his shirt off until one of the others woke up; besides, he really wasn’t planning to sleep. He looked at his wounds that covered his upper body, gasping as a fraction if the heat was gone. Bruises were layered all over his abdomen and chest which were tender, meaning every punch got more painful. Hand-shaped bruises covered his arms, hips and shoulders, and particularly his wrists. Small cuts were everywhere, some incredibly deep which had been sewn by Tony himself. He smirked, feeling like an old scarecrow that was falling to bits. In some ways he was. He very gently traced his finger along a particularly long cut on his chest with gross interest, before giving a shaky and exhausted sigh, his head drooping.
    
    
      
    

“Who did this to you.”
    
    
      
    

Tony turned his head sharply, and saw Bruce Banner standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face. His face that was starting to tinge green. He very quickly threw his shirt on, panicked, and ran to Bruce who was on the floor, hands clenched into fists, trying to control the hulk. Tony lay his hands on his friends shoulders, kneeling opposite him.
    
    
      
    

“Bruce, buddy can you hear me? You need to try and stay calm, okay? Take deep breaths, it’s okay, it’s all okay. This room is small and well designed, it would be an insult to destroy it.” He said calmly as his friends breathing regulated and his skin went back to normal. But he still didn’t look happy.
    
    
      
    

“Tony, who the hell did that to you.”

“I promise you it’s not important.”

“It is to me.”

“Uh, it’s from battle.”

“Bullshit, we haven’t been under threat in three weeks.” He bit back. Tony swore silently and got up, pulling his sleeves down over his hands. Nervous habit.

"Why are you awake anyways? What time is it?" He said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"It's 3:25 AM, I was working late, went to get coffee and I heard someone crying." Tony turned away with embarrassment. "Tony, please." He turned to the nuclear physicist. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"I-I can't, ok?"

"Clint went down with you to your lab today...oh god was it him?"

"No!" He said a little too loudly. "Uh, no it's not Clint. Clint is trying to help me with something. They're pretty old, anyway."
    
    
      
    

As he said that, Clint had entered at the sound of Tony's distress.

"Jesus Christ, is anyone asleep?" He said and walked to the other side of the room. Clint saw Bruce still sitting on the floor and helped him up.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, couldn't stop thinking about- well, nevermind. I was going to go for a walk, then I heard you trying to calm Bruce, so I went to help then I heard you shout so I ran. But it seems you guys are ok." He said quickly.

"I'm ok, he's not." Said Bruce, pointing at Tony who was sitting on the arm of the sofa, he got up and paced frustratedly.

"I promise you, I'm fine. Jeez, a couple of bruises and a guy can get so wound up." He snapped. Bruce walked up and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders to stop him, and Tony flinched away from them. He looked down ashamed of his reaction. "Sorry, I just-I don't know-I-" He mumbled, his words trailing off. Clint stood next to him and gently placed a hand on his arm. Tony flinched again, but let it stay there.

"Shall I tell him?" Clint said calmly. Tony hesitated, then nodded. He went to go sit on the sofa as he heard Clint quietly explain. He caught a few words, like 'Steve','Vents' and 'Hurt'.
    
    
      
    

After making sure Bruce wasn't gonna hulk out, Clint went over to the sofa and fingered Tony's shirt. The archer was only wearing a pair of short PJ bottoms, where as Tony was fully clothed.

"Aren't you hot in this?" He asked gently. Tony nodded, still not looking at Clint. His heart broke for the man, and he looked back over at Bruce who was standing now, considerably paler. "Can we camp out in your room tonight?" He looked back at Tony, who looked physically exhausted, though he tried to hide it. "My rooms ok, but I have sports stuff everywhere and I haven't cleaned it in ages." Bruce nodded.

"I'll camp out there too, I think." He said. "Tony?"

Tony hadn't said anything. Now he brought up a hand to wipe away the sweat on his face and sighed.

"I don't think I will, I'll just wake you guys up, wouldn't be fair, I'll just-"

Clint placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into the Mechanics eyes.

"Tony, your nightmares don't bother us. If you start dreaming, we'll be there and we won't leave you alone. We promise."
    
    
      
    

* * *

 

They went upstairs to Bruce's room, and Tony saw the large double bed, a couple of armchairs propped in the corner. Bruce went to his wardrobe and pulled out a tank top.

"Here, you must be burning in that shirt." He said, handing it to Tony. He hesitated, but then took it, mumbling a thanks. He was too tired to argue. He pulled his shirt off and this time Bruce was ready for the horrible wounds, but Clint wasn't. He muttered 'Jesus' under his breath at the sight of his battered friend, and Tony had heard because he turned away from Clint, quickly putting on the tank top, exposing only his arms. His eyelids dropped slightly and Clint pulled back the overs and Tony collapsed into bed.

"Thank you guys, I'm sorry." Mumbled Tony, before letting sleep take him.
    
    
      
    

Clint and Bruce watched until they made sure he was asleep, then Bruce sat down heavily, resting his head in his hands.

"How could Steve do this?"

"I know, I know, and the worst part is that Tony actually believes this bullshit that he tells him, thinks he deserves the abuse. That egotistical asshole we all know, it's just a façade."

"So you only found out today, right?"

"Yeah, I confronted him about it and he broke down. I'm not gonna abandon him now."

"Can we just confront Steve, make sure he stops?" He said, his voice cracking slightly. He loved Tony, he had since that day in the lab when they talked and Bruce told him about the Hulk, and how he was a liability. Tony wasn't afraid of the Hulk, and in return the Hulk saved Tony from falling. And when the Hulk saves someone, you know they're worth it.

"No, Steve lives here. Nothing would get better, might even make things worse for Tony."

Bruce nodded and looked over at Tony's sleeping form.

"You better sleep next to him, I'll take the armchair."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he really seems to trust you."

"Thanks man. Goodnight."

"Night."
    
    
      
    

* * *

 

An hour later, Clint was awaken by some movement. He rubbed his eyes, and looked next to him to see Tony trembling violently. He was facing away from Clint, curled in the foetal position, hands clasped round his arc reactor. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but Tony flinched violently.

"Please." He whispered, his voice wavering. "Please, please don't."

The voice was quiet, but it managed to wake Bruce. He went to the other side so he was facing Tony. Oily tears leaked from the mechanics eyes, mixing with the perspiration on his face. He whimpered softly, curling up tighter. Bruce looked over at the assassin, his heart breaking. By the way he so violently protected the arc reactor, Bruce realised he was in Afghanistan. You know Afghanistan was bad when I man goes through torment everyday and those are the memories that drag him from a peaceful sleep.
    
    
      
    

"Tony? Tony you're ok, you're home. Tony?" Bruce said calmly to the trembling man. His hands momentarily left his arc reactor, only to go to his mouth to try and muffle his scream. Clint shot out and grasped hold of Tony. Tony struggled in the grip at first, but Clint pulled him to his chest, embracing him. His chin rest on Tony's head, and he rocked him like he had in the workshop. His hands had returned to his arc reactor, but he continued to cry softly into the archer. Eventually, his eyes slowly opened. He fought out of Clints grasp, looking around the dark room. Clint turned on the light, and a sense of recognition came to his eyes.
    
    
      
    

"You're in Stark Tower." Said Bruce. "Those men are all dead, the cave blew up, you're home."

Tony took a few shaky breaths, one hand at his arc reactor, the other shielding his face.

"'M sorry, 'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, please just go back to sleep, I'll be quiet I promise. Please, just please don't go." He mumbled.

Bruce didn't hesitate as he climbed onto the bed and put an arm round Tony. He tensed up a bit, but slowly relaxed. His face reddened slightly, with Bruce so near. Clint did as well, than stopped.

"Wait, when did that happen?" He asked?

"W-what?" Asked the still dazed Tony.

"Your eye, it's really bruised.

"What?!" He said again, suddenly loud. He scrambled off of the bed, looking for a mirror. He used his phone and placed a shaky hand over his mouth.

"Oh god, no no no no no no. God fucking dammit no."

"Tony what is it?"

"I must have gotten it when Steve woke me up."

"What?" Tony waved a hand.

"My fault, I disturbed him so he woke me up, must've hit my eye. Oh Jesus, Bruce, how long does it take for a black eye to fade?"

"A week, sometimes two. Tony, calm down okay?"

"I can't!" He snapped. He took a deep breath then spoke again. "I-I can't, they'll see and they'll-oh god-they'll know." His voice wobbled. "They c-can't know, they can't e-ever know." He brought out a hand, cradling his eye, and the other held resting on the frame of the bed. Clint went to stand in front of him.

"Who can't?"

"The team."

"Tony, including Steve over half of the team already do."

"I know, I just-"

"You don't want to get him into trouble. Tony, the abuse can stop. You won't have to be alone after a nightmare, you can stop hating yourself as much as you do, you won't have to burn to death in the middle of the summer just to hide the abuse. Don't you want that?"

"I do. Jesus, I do. But, I still love him. And so much of me still believes him. I idolised him as a kid, and when your idol tells you something, you believe it." Bruce came over next to him.

"Even when your idol tells you you're a worthless whore?" Tony flinched at the familiar insult.

"It would appear so."
    
    
      
    

Bruce put two fingers under Tony's chin, so he looked at him. He brushed his face with one hand, and Tony removed the hand at his eye, his breath catching.

"Well let me tell you this. I'm no idol, but I love you. You're one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Everyday you continue to try and make that man happy and if that's not enough for him them he's full of shit, and he's a bastard for thinking he can do these things to you. I love you, and you can take that as a no-homo, or platonic, or maybe not platonic. But I love you Tony Stark. I'll love you till the day I die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww. Well, there it is, another chapter should be up soon. Comments greatly appreciated! Now I'm off to cry about The Winter Soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Here it is!

Tony continued to maintain eye contact with the physicist, his heart beating fast, what he had just heard still circling his mind. I love you I love you I love you. He tried so hard to return it, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes filled with tears in frustration, and he looked away.
    
    
      
    

"Tony?"
    
    
      
    

Tony flinched as they all clearly heard the voice of Captain America from down the hall. Tony panicked, running out of the room before the others could stop him. He circled in the corridor to make it look like he had come in the direction of the elevator. The shorter man stood as Captain America turned the corner, his face hardening.
    
    
      
    

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Uh, used one of the guest rooms upstairs, sorry."

"You should be." Steve mumbled then looked at Tony again. "What's this?" He asked, prodding Bruce's tank top. Tony's heart beat fast in his chest; shit, he's forgotten all about his shirt!

"I-I uh I changed, got some spare clothes in some of the rooms, it was hot and-"

Steve cut him off with a bruising grip to his arm and Tony winced.

"Do you know how much trouble I could get in if anyone saw you like this? Fucking look at your eye, why do you have to make me so damn angry?" His gripped tightened even more and Tony groaned ever so slightly.

"It's late, sorry, I didn't think-"

"Yeah you didn't fucking think, you never do." He said, tossing Tony away. Tony rubbed his forearm, looking at the floor as Steve went back to their room, saying coldly over his shoulder to go back to the room soon.
    
    
      
    

His heart was still beating fast over being caught, and he heard footsteps coming over to him. The door had been slightly ajar, and Clint and Bruce had seen the whole thing. He sat by the wall and Bruce and Clint both sat next to him.

"What am I gonna do." He mumbled quietly in case Steve could still hear.

"For one thing we should tell the rest of team. Tony, they can help, I promise. They can stop this, you know they would." Clint finished, gesturing to his eye.

"And-" Said Bruce, then sighed. "And SHIELD doesn't have to know, but Tony we could make sure the creep is never within a mile of you." Said Bruce, anger edging into his voice.

"I don't...I don't want to loose him." He mumbled, hanging his head. "I try and I try to make him happy, I really do but nothing works, and I still love him, but-." He leant his head back against the wall. "But he's stopped loving me. And it's my fault." He closed his eyes and Clint could tell he was trying desperately to keep what tears remained hidden.
    
    
      
    

They both sat by their friend for a but longer, and then he stood up and rubbed his neck.

"You can have your shirt back Bruce, I'm gonna go back to our room. I'm really sorry, for all the burden I've been tonight." He looked at them both. "Tomorrow we can sort it all out, please just try and sleep." He then walked into Bruce's room, changed shirts very quickly and he went off. They watched him go, and then Clint looked at Bruce.

"Those things you said, were they true?" He asked.

"Of course I do, he was the one who wasn't afraid of me. He's funny and caring and smart and- I just...to see him being treated this way, to see him think he deserves this crap? It fucking kills me."
    
    
      
    

* * *

 

Steve waited in the bedroom for Tony, fuming. He'd heard EVERYTHING, and that bitch was going to fucking get it, but not tonight; tomorrow, make him think he's gotten away with it then it was fucking on. How fucking dare that bitch betray him, HIM, the first avenger. Did he really think they cared about him? Some worthless, pathetic baby? No, no he was nothing. And he would make sure that tomorrow he knew it.
    
    
      
    

* * *

 

Tony didn't join them for breakfast that morning. Natasha drank a strong coffee, Thor savagely scoffed down pop tarts and Steve had a breakfast big enough for three people. Bruce was stirring a mug of tea, looking distracted, and Clint was perched on the kitchen island, cold toast in hand.
    
    
      
    

"So, where's Tony?" Asked Nat. Steve set down his fork for a second.

"He's gonna be staying in bed today, I think he's come down with something." He said, not looking up. Clint saw Bruce's grip tighten on his spoon. "I'm going to go check up on him." He finished abruptly and left. As the door closed, Natasha sighed.

"Guys, what's happening with Tony?"

Clint and Bruce froze. Thor looked confused.

"Whatever do you mean, Widow of Black?" He boomed, mouth full of pop tart.

"I mean, for the past few months he's been different. He never comes out with us anymore, he's jumpy, doesn't eat, and he barely ever goes down to the lab anymore either. I don't know, I'm worried about him." She said before taking another sip of coffee. Thor took in this information, a look of realisation on his face. Clint and Bruce looked at each other, and Natasha noticed.
    
    
      
    

"Wait, do you two know something?" She questioned. They broke eye contact, Clint biting his lip. "Guys, if you know something about Tony, tell us! We just want to help him."

"It's not for us to tell; if Tony wants you to know he'll tell you." Said Bruce, looking into his mug.

"Bruce, you and I know Tony doesn't trust me with anything. And I need to know!"

"Nat, look-" Clint started before Thor cut off.

"Barton and Banner are right, if friend Start wishes for us to know he-"
    
    
      
    

They were cut off by a large thump, and a screamed obscenity. These rooms were soundproof, so no one expected it. The four of them ran as they heard the cry of pain that followed. A cry of pain that had come from Tony.
    
    
      ****  
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading, I'll update faster this time! Comments REALLY really help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter the next day, you lucky ducks! Hope you like it, I can't help but feel this chapter wasn't my best work, it looked fantastic in my head but to write it down was DIFFICULT.
    
    
    Steve had told Tony to stay in bed, so he stayed, huddled in the bedclothes. He was still hot, but not as much as he was scared. Steve hadn't sounded happy, and he would come back up soon. Last night he had, thankfully, had no more dreams as he slept next to his boyfriend, and now as he sat up awake he thought about what Bruce had said last night. Was Bruce serious? He couldn't be, right? Bruce just pitied him, why would he love Tony? Only Steve loved him.  
      
    
    The door opened and Steve walked in, his hands balled into fists. Tony stood up, but regretted it as one of the fists pummelled him in the stomach. He groaned, bending over and Steve gripped his hair, throwing him against the wall and trapping him there.   
    
    "So why'd you tell them, Tony?" Steve said calmly, too calm. Tony tried to escape but Steve gripped his hair again and bashed his head against the wall. He grunted, closing his eyes to fight the pain and nausea.  
    
    "Fucking answer me, why did you tell them?" His voice raising slightly. Tony's lip quivered, and trembling hands went to Steve's arm.  
    
    "I-I didn't mean to, please believe me I didn't-"  
    
    "What?" He hissed, pushing Tony to the floor, kicking him in the side harshly so Tony cried out softly.  
    
    "Oh, you didn't 'mean' to? You just want people to pity you! They don't pity you." He kicked again, as Tony tried to get up, and he groaned. "They know what you are Tony, everyone knows what you are! A WORTHLESS, PATHETIC WHORE!" He screamed, and kicked Tony hard in the centre of his chest where the arc reactor was. Tony screamed, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks. Steve hauled him up and pushed him onto the bed face down, pinning him down with his knees, and pushed his face into the pillow.  
      
    
    "When I'm done with you, no one will want anything to do with you. Not SHIELD, not the avengers, not even your fucking company. No one will so much as want to come NEAR you. You're worthless, fucking nothing, and I'm the only one who'll ever love you." He growled, grasping Tony's hips as he unzipped his own fly. Tony cried softly into his pillow, trying to muffle his sobs. Suddenly, the pressure was gone. He tensed, expecting a hit or some infliction of pain, but suddenly there was a strong hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly under the hand, and slowly looked up. Clint was by his side, concern in his eyes. He looked behind Clint and saw Natasha on top of Steve, attacking him, and Thor making sure that the Captain stayed down.   
      
    
    "N-no, stop!" He said, holding up his hands. Natasha didn't hear him, continuing to punch Steve, grunting. "Natasha!" He said louder. "Nat, stop, please!"  
    
    She looked round, and Tony could see the fury in her eyes. He flinched, and she saw it. She got off of Steve, leaving Thor to make sure he stayed down. Tony was kneeling on the bed, arms lowering. He was still shaking, and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. She raised a hand and he instinctively closed his eyes. She let it rest on his cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear and brushing over his black eye. She then turned to Clint, who was by the doorway with Bruce.  
    
    "How long have you known about this? Why didn't you tell someone?" She was furious.   
    
    "Only since yesterday; Nat, he didn't want us to tell anyone!"  
    
    "Of course he didn't! But you should have done what was best for your friend!"  
      
    
    They continued to argue, and Thor saw Tony curl up on the bed, trying to block out the noise. He was panicking. Thor decided to tie Mjiölnir to Steve, to make sure he couldn't get up, then went to sit by Tony. His breathing was ragged, and he was fighting not to cry further. Thor pulled Tony into a massive embrace, and Tony clung to him.  
    
    "Thor I need to get out of here, please, I need-I need to get away-I-"  
    
    "Friend Tony, I will but you need to try and calm down." He said gently, and Tony curled into him tighter as the arguing from the other avengers got louder, and Thor let him cling, whilst keeping one eye on Steve, who was trying desperately to lift Mjiölnir. Thor was in shock that Steve would do something like this. On Asgard, one treated their lover with respect, and he couldn't believe that the reason Tony was like this was because of the actions of his lover. Clint and Natasha had moved along the Corridor and Tony let go and ran unsteadily out of the room and to the elevator.   
    

* * *
    
    
    Tony punched the button for his basement workshop with shaking fingers. He leant back against the wall and tried to stop himself hyperventilating. Eventually he slid down the wall of the elevator and curled in on himself.  
    
    "J-Jarvis?" He mumbled.  
    
    "Sir." The concerned AI replied.  
    
    "Make sure no one but me can get into the shop, please."  
    
    "Of course Sir. Do you require anything to eat or drink?"  
    
    "I'll get Dummy to fix something up." He said finally.   
      
    
    The doors opened and he stumbled into the workshop. Dummy and You beeped, concerned, and Dummy went over to support his creator. He smiled for real for the first time in a while. He really had missed being able to spend time down in the shop without the fear Steve would come down and get angry. He shook his head vigorously. He wasn't going to think about Steve right now.  
    
    "Good boy." He said softly. He sat on the small sofa in the workshop, and heard the whir of the blender in the corner, and a few minutes later a clumsily made chocolate shake was pushed into his hand by Dummy's claw. The love of his bots warmed him to his core, and he smiled as he took a big sip to show a Dummy he had done well. He took off his shirt, knowing the bots wouldn't care, and looked at his Arc Reactor. Luckily, no damage had been done to it, it just hurt a lot. He changed into one of the spare T-shirts in his workshop and settled himself comfortably at his workshop desk. He'd stay down here a few days, till things cooled down about, but there was still some things on his mind.  
      
    
    "Jarvis, is Steve still up there?"  
    
    "Yes sir, Mr Odinson appears to be keeping a good eye on him. Miss Romanov is still arguing with Mr Barton, and it appears Dr Banner is making his way towards the lab, shall I let him in?"  
    
    Tony sighed. Bruce, Bruce the good doctor who had demons like Tony's, Bruce who had the best sense of humour in the states, Bruce who had last night told Tony he loved him. He sighed; his demons internally laughing at him.  
    
    "No, thanks Jay." He mumbled. Nothing he was, Nothing he would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! Comments help very very much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm no scientist, and I had no fucking clue what damage could have been done to the reactor so I kind of just made something up. I did read your helpful comments on it, and so I came up with what you'll read, so thank you you guys who commented that! I'll be expanding more on that too. Please enjoy!

"Barton! Romanov!" Thor bellowed, after he herd the elevator whirring as Tony went to the workshop. The assassins turned round, shutting up. "Leave your petty arguments for another time, we have bigger problems to be dealt with." Clint scanned the room.

"Where's Tony?" He asked, concerned. Steve chuckled.

"Bitch ran scared." He laughed again, and Natasha swung back a fist but Clint caught it.

"Not yet." He muttered.

"Brother Tony went to his workshop, understandably he would want to be in a place of safety." Answered Thor.

"I'll go check he's ok, he might let me in." Mumbled Bruce and went off down the corridor. Thor shook his head,

"Tony will want to remain alone right now, but the good doctor can try. Now, what is to be done with Rogers?" Thor asked. They all three turned to the weighed down soldier, fury evident in all their faces, and he just smiled.

"I don't see what the big deal is here. Honestly, I'm doing you all a big ass favour! Someone needs to keep him in line, and I've been doing just that. You all know Tony; the slutty, rude, egotistical, worthless bitch. I made him see it, made him submissive." His smile widened. "I fixed him. And you're most welcome." Clint didn't remember much after that, but when Thor and Natasha pulled him off of Steve, the soldiers nose looked quite broken.

"Tony Stark is twenty times the man you'll ever be. He's kind, hard working, clever, and so much more than you've made him believe. We're going to make sure you're never in the same city as him by the time we're done." Steve's smile was gone.

"You think SHIELD will ever take your word over mine, Barton? Stark will never testify against me, I'm all he's got, he worships the fucking ground I walk on. God knows what he would do without me." Thor shook his head.

"Friend Tony will have us, he won't be alone anymore, I will make sure of that." Clint was warmed that Thor was so protective of Tony.

"So will I." Said Natasha.

"And me." They turned to see Bruce in the corridor. They looked at him, almost saying 'well?' He shook his head. Natasha turned to Thor. "Thor, watch him for a second okay?" He nodded, and Natasha dragged Clint from the room.

"So, are we calling SHIELD?" She asked. Clint sighed.

"I don't know. Tony really didn't want to rope them into this, you know he doesn't trust SHIELD; right now I don't think he can trust anything that he didn't build out of circuits."

"Fine, can't we find a middle ground?"

"What do you suggest?" He asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Tony still likes Phil, right?"

 

* * *

 

 

Tony wanted to cry. They knew, all of them. Hell, he'd seen the look of disgust on Natasha's face, the look of pity in Thor's. He bit his lip and continued to repair his helmet. 'Stark men don't cry', his fathers words circled round his mind. He'd cried so much in the last 36 hours he didn't care anymore. He put his soldering iron back in the stand and rest his head on his folded arms, taking deep breaths. He kept looking at the lift, so scared it would whirr into life at any second, that Steve would come in and be angry at him for exposing their secret, that Steve could start breaking his equipment again and hurt him. It appears Jarvis could sense this.

"Sir, Mr Rogers is still upstairs and under strong restraints. He's not going to be able to get near you." Said the caring AI. Tony nodded.

"I know Jay, thanks. I just can't-" he took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do. They're probably gonna get SHIELD involved, and SHIELD are gonna want me to tell them-" his voice cracked. "And the fucking media will need a story, and I'll be alone again." A tear slid down his cheek. "I can't, I can't be alone again Jay. When it started, everything was wonderful, he loved me, and I loved him. Then I had to fuck everything up." More tears. "It's all my fault." The temperature in the room went up a few degrees, and the AI spoke again.

"Sir, I promise you you won't be alone. From what I can hear from your bedroom, they want to be with you, they don't want you to be alone either. Dr Banner most certainly seems to be determined not to have you alone." Tony's heart beat hard at the mention of Bruce, and a wave of guilt for turning him away. Dummy came up behind him, placed a blanket on his shoulders. Tony smiled, despite the tears still streaming down his cheeks. He wrapped it around himself, and gingerly stroked Dummy's claw.

"Thanks Jay, and thanks Dummy." He mumbled sincerely. Even if the avengers abandoned him, he prayed his bots would never leave him.

Everyone seemed to leave him eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

He stayed in his workshop for two more days, and in those days all of the avengers (bar Steve) tried to gain entry to the workshop, and he denied them all. Guilt built up in his stomach, but he tried to push it down. He didn't spend an awful lot of this 48 hours asleep; in fact he didn't sleep for any of it, and barely ate. Dummy beeped with concern, but Tony waved it away "It's fine, Dummy, just need...just need coffee." He slurred.

"Sir, right now that's the last thing you need." Said Jarvis

"Jarv." He moaned. "Quit worrying."

"Sir, it's been two days. You can't hide in the workshop forever, the avengers are getting worried."

"I don't-" he paused. "I'm not hiding. I'll go back up soon Jay, I will, but not now. I can't."

"Bullshit." Tony flinched, turning sharply to the elevator. Phil Coulson stood, suit tight and smart, and the fear in Tony's eyes resided. Phil walked over slowly. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"How the hell did you get down here?" Tony asked, his voice failing to stay steady.

"It's really quite easy to override Jarvis, you wouldn't think so."

"Why are you here?" Phil looked at him as one might look at a lying child.

"They told me, Stark. I was shocked, honestly. I couldn't believe that you were put though this." Tony didn't look at him. "SHIELD took Captain Rogers to a holding cell two days ago, and Agent Romanov told me you'd been holed up here for two days, so I came down."

"And you can see I'm fi-arrghhhh!" He was cut off as his hand went to his arc reactor, and he cried out. He bit his lip, and Phil went and sat next to him on the bench, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Agh, the reactor."

"What happened to it."

"Steve-" he paused for a second, taking a shaky breath. "Steve kicked it, a bit too hard." Phils face contorted in pity and Tony shook his hands. "I can deal with it, don't worry. The casing's digging in a lot more, and the impact did quite a lot of damage to my ribs. But the actual reactor-" he paused and took another breath. "Several of the live wires are loose in the casing, so they touch the sides a lot and everything goes to hell." He finished.

"Oh god, well, what can you do?"

"I can't do anything as of now, I'd need...I'd need Bruce to help." Phil hesitated before laying a hand on Tony's shoulder. He flinched, then faced away, embarrassed by his reaction.

"Tony," the use of his Christian name startled him, "you can trust the team."

"I could also trust Stane, look how well that turned out." He replied curtly.

"Your team don't want to steal your reactor and take over your company." He saw Tony's hand finger his arc reactor. "We're sorry we exposed you to Steve's abuse so long, we should have picked up on it quicker." He shook his head.

"It was all my fault, really, I provoked him. I still..." He didn't finish that sentence. Phil stayed, and his arm went down to Tony's arm, fingering the dark, slightly healing bruises. Tony's breath caught.

"Do you need medical?"

"No." Phil nodded, then turned to leave. Tony caught his arm as he went.

"Phil, you couldn't send up Dr Banner on your way out, could you?" He asked, eyes pleading. Phil smiled.

"Of course. Goodbye, Mr Stark."

"Later, Agent Coulson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Comments rock!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY
> 
> I didn't mean for it to take this long, but I'm in a new school year and I've started my GCSE classes so everything is crazy, and the day I was GOING to finish and upload it i had a panic attack and broke down completely, so you might understand why I didn't feel like pursuing this genre that day. Well, here it is!

Bruce hated waiting. 

He was sat in his sofa, his knee bouncing impatiently. He had been worried sick about Tony since he had gone to hide in the workshop, and had often tried to gain entry to no avail. Phil had come two days after Natasha had called him, understandably, and had easily gotten in. Soon, the elevator opened to reveal a serious Phil Coulson. 

"How is he?" Asked the concerned scientist. Phil sighed. 

"Physically? He should be fine, except for a thing with the arc reactor that he needs your help with." Bruce was about to interrupt but Phil cut him off. "Mentally, it may take longer. Self blame, anxiety, self hatred, it all balls up together and becomes almost destructive. Right now, he needs support. He said he wanted to see you which is a good sign." 

"You seem to know a lot about this." Phil gave a small smile. 

"In the past, I did have one particular relationship that was less than pleasant. He was very violent, very unstable. Stark wouldn't have believed me if I told him that how he saw himself wasn't true; it's a difficult thing to believe. What he needs now is for you guys to be patient." 

"Of course, thanks Agent Coulson. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He brushed it off. 

"All in the past. Please, go and attend to your friend, Dr Banner."

* * *

 

JARVIS let him in, after informing Tony, and the sight shocked him slightly. Tony looked exhausted, his hair greasy and messy and the circles under his eyes were darker than the bruises on his exposed arms. Tony gave the faintest of smiles as Bruce entered, and painfully stood up. 

"Hey." He said softly. "It's, uh, it's good to see you." 

"Good to see you too!" Bruce replied quickly. "We were worried about you." Tony looked slightly confused. 

"Why?" 

Bruce was quite startled. "Why? Tony, you've been here two days straight. And besides that, after we all knew what had been happening to you for god knows how long...we want to help. You can't deal with this by yourself." 

"There's nothing to deal with! I'm fine, I'll take a few days to rest, then I'll get back to work-" 

"Like hell you will." Tony flinched over so slightly. "Sorry, Tony, but you're gonna need longer to recover." 

"He didn't even hurt me that badly." 

"He shouldn't have hurt you at all! And besides, he-" he sighed. How do you word this? 

"The things he made you do, they way he-he forced himself on you. I assume that wasn't the first time?" Tony stiffened, then shook his head. 

"No. Look, we can get to that later. Could you help?" He tapped the reactor. 

"I assume Phil told you." Bruce sighed. 

"Ok, let's start with what's wrong." 

* * *

 

Tony gave a small smile as he tapped the arc reactor. His ribs still hurt like hell, but they'd heal and now the arc reactor casing wouldn't spark up. Bruce wasn't looking at him as he packed up the medical equipment. The healing session had been silent and awkward, and Tony hadn't looked Bruce in the eye. Now he spoke up. "Uh, Bruce?" The physicist turned to him. 

"Yeah?" 

"About...what you said last night." Bruce looked at him carefully. "I...uh...I feel..." He tried hard to finish the sentence. "What I'm trying to say is..." 

"You don't have to say it. Not now, not ever. You never have to say it. When and if you want to, that decision is yours." He said calmly. Tony nodded. 

"Thanks, big guy. But don't think that I don't...feel something." Bruce wanted to dismiss the comment but he had to admit, it felt good. He picked up his med bag and went to sit by Tony. 

"Clint is worried sick, you know. Thinks it's his fault because he didn't tell the team." 

"It's not, god it's not." He protested. "I told him not to. It's my fault, I-" 

"This isn't your fault, Tony! What Steve did to you, that's his fault and his fault only." 

"Then why? Why did he hurt me if it wasn't my fault?" Tony sounded so childlike, so broken. The hulk practically growled within Bruce, but he kept it in check. 

"He was a very sick man, Tony. His brain was a bag of cats, and he took all that madness out on you." Tony was still looking down at his hands. Bruce sat by him, and very gently took one of them. Tony screwed his eyes up, tensing, and Bruce gently kissed it. He looked up at Bruce, his eyes confused, needy. He gripped Bruce in a fierce hug and Bruce held him, his chin resting on the mechanics head. 

"Please be patient. I'm sorry I can't be...normal right now, but I'll be good, I will be." 

"Tony, you've never been normal." He replied, and he heard Tony chuckle, a sound that he hadn't heard in a very long time. "I'll wait Tony, I'll wait as long as it takes, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, we don't need to." He felt the billionaire heave out a shaky sigh. "I need to go soon, Widow wants to see you." He looked up at the Doctor.

"Wha-why?" "She just wants to talk to you, she feels awful that she didn't...see." Tony cringed. 

"Please don't go." Bruce held him tighter. 

"Fury needs to debrief me about the other day, and I've put it off for long enough. I won't be long. Natasha will be here, you won't get hurt." Tony was still for a moment then eased himself up, wincing. 

"Jay, make sure to notify me as soon as Dr Banner comes back." Bruce smiled as he heard the British AI comply. He got up and turned to leave, looking behind him at the beautiful eccentric. He had a small smile, looking at his feet like a giddy schoolgirl. Bruce smiled, and walked out of the doors which Jarvis unlocked. 

Tony would be fine in the end. 

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, this MIGHT be the last chapter, I don't know. It seems like a fitting ending, right? If you want more, I'll write more so please tell me what to do in the comments. Anyways, enjoy!

Natasha looked back at all the signs of Steves abuse, all the signs that Tony was being hurt.

All the signs she'd missed.

It had been so clear, how day she not seen it? She was a spy, she was meant to notice these things. How could Tony forgive her for not helping him when he needed it? Perhaps she hadn't wanted to notice. The too-good-for-his-own-good soldier, abusive? It didn't add up. She shook these thoughts away; the last thing Tony needed was to think she didn't believe him. 

The elevator crawled down slowly, and eventually the doors pinged open, and she walked into the brightly lit workshop. It suddenly occurred to her she'd never been down here before. The day he'd welcomed them all to the tower, he had stressed that the workshop was off limits, no one could go there unless Tony was with them and only if he said they could. She could see why. Holograms and computers were everywhere, the buzz of technology, and the way things were unorganised yet organised at the same time showed how much time he spent here. On a smallish, cracked couch in the corner, Tony was lying down, one arm thrown haphazardly over the armrest, one under his head as a pillow. She took a breath and walked towards him, only to have one of Tony's bots stop her, and she gasped. She heard Tony chuckle.

 

"It's ok, Dummy, she's safe. She won't hurt me." He mumbled, sounding weak, tired. Dummy turned his claw, and wheeled back towards his creator, claw going out to hold his hand. Tony laughed again, stroking Dummy. Natasha smiled a small smile, walking towards him slowly.

"Hey. You okay?" She said, uncharacteristically kind. He gave a breif nod. She sat by his head, and Tony shifted nervously to give her more room. She gently lay a hand on his shoulder and he tensed, but slowly relaxed against her touch.

"Tired as hell." He murmured.

"I don't doubt it, when did you last sleep?" He stiffened

"The night before you guys...uh...saw Steve." He stammered, and Natasha tensed. She couldn't help but wish Tony had let her continue her rage on the Captain, the fact that he had been doing that to him for so long-

She shook her head, erasing the thoughts from her mind for now.

"He didn't...did he do that to you on a regular basis?" She saw him close his eyes briefly and take a breath. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, no it's ok. I just-" he have a brief scoff of amusement, "after all this shit I'm still hopelessly devoted, scared to tell anyone. Yeah, when I was bad and made him angry he did. I could usually deal with the injuries myself but..."

"But it didn't just hurt you physically, Tony." A hand went to stroke his hair, and he shuddered, relaxing under her touch. "We're here for you, you know. Thor wants to see you, and so does Clint."

"Clint? Is he ok?" He asked, raising his head slightly.

"He's fine. He feels guilty but he's ok, I understand now why he didn't tell us, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He managed before yawning, curling up slightly. Natasha gave a small smile and stood up.

"C'mon, get up."

"Where are we goin'?"

"Bed, upstairs. You're exhausted." Tony shifted uncomfortably as he sat up.

"I don't know-"

"We'll be there, Tony. Please, don't hide from us anymore." She helped him up and caught him as he stumbled. "Steve told you your PTSD was a problem, that it was your fault and that was wrong." Tony was looking at his feet. Natasha lifted his chin with one hand and held his hand with the other. "We can help you, please let us. We'll sort everything out tomorrow but how about now we let you sleep." Tony gave a slow nod, his hand was trembling and it gently squeezed hers. She wrapped him in a tight embrace and felt him shudder, gripping on like a needy child. She felt the silent tears dampen her shirt but she didn't say anything. 

 

* * *

 

The minute the elevator doors opened, Thor bellowed in his classic Asgardian manner.

"Brother Stark! It is good to again see you after so long in your place of creation." Tony had explained it was called a workshop, but he liked Thors word for it better. Thor held him in a massive embrace and Tony flinched at first, but settled into it.

"Thanks, Point Break." He murmured, slowly releasing himself from the too-tight hug. Bruce came and patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"You ok?" He asked, gently. Tony gave a half smile and nodded.  Clint was standing a bit father away looking unsure.

"Tony, I'm so sorry this is all my-"

"Please, don't say that, it's not."

"Tony-"

"You didn't do this! You didn't...Steve did. He's to blame, not you...and not me either." He struggled with the last part. Clint smiled, and he walked up to him, gripping him tight.

"You don't know how much I've wanted you to say that last bit." Tony gave a small laugh. "I'm serious."

The others slowly joined in the massive group hug and Tony relaxed in their warmth. He was safe.

 

* * *

 

The bed was huge, big enough for five people. How convenient.

Tony sat on the side of the bed, suddenly insecure again.

"You guys don't need to stay, really. I'll be ok." Clint smirked.

"Of course, but we want to stay!" He said, ever the eager toddler, in fabric shorts and a vest. He climbed into the big bed, settling on the edge. Natasha, wearing a loose top and underwear, as she trusted her friends not to quip, lay her head on Clints lap, spread across the bed at an angle. Thor clambered in next, with loose track suit bottoms that were way too short for him, taking up a good portion of the other side of the bed. Bruce went next to him, lying on top of the covers in a pair of purple track suit bottoms and an (ironically) green tank top. Tony settled himself between Clint and Bruce, Nats legs on top of his. It was weird, but this was the first time he had really felt like a team. _And Steve was no where to be seen._

They giggled like high schoolers, exchanging embarrassing stories and first kisses. At some point during this, Bruce entwined his fingers with Tonys, and Tony had gripped tight. It wasn't long before Thor nodded off, his snoring just as loud as his inside voice, and they laughed. However, Nat and Clint soon got to sleep too, and then Bruce, his hand still in Tonys. Soon after they did, Tony fell into a deep sleep.

And that night he did not dream. 


	8. Epilouge (of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! I will be posting a sequel at some point to deal with his recovery because obviously that may take some time and you guys wanted it so I shall do it. I say Epilouge (of sorts) because it seems very long for an epilouge but dammit *slams table* I'm calling it an epilouge.
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely people who liked and reviewed my story, or supscribed, or gave Kudos, because yeah that was really cool of you.
> 
> NO thank you to Steve CARLSburg, who couldn't be bothered.  
> (Thats an, uh, Night Vale reference)

Steve circled the small room, not for the first time. How long was Fury gonna keep him here? Maybe the kick to the reactor destroyed it. He sighed. SHEILD would kick up a fuss about that sort of thing, and Tony had been a good little cock-sucker. It would be shame to have to replace the whore.

The door opened, and Fury stood in the doorway, and Steve could see he was living up to his name rather well. 

"About time. I trust there's a car to take me back to the tower?" He said, walking for the exit, but Fury didn't budge.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" He practically spat. Steve was confused, then his face fell.

"Oh god, the reactor failed, didn't it. Sorry sir, I'll be more careful next time, did they fix it? Did Stark die?"

Fury walked into the room - it was less of a room and more of a cell - and shut the door behind him. 

"Stark is alive, no thanks to you."

"Then sir, I really don't understand why I'm here if-"

"Tell me, Rogers." Steve noticed he no longer addressed him as Captain. "Did Tony ever beg?" He said, calmly. He shocked himself with the use of Starks Christian name.

"What?"

"When you beat the shit out of him, Rogers. When you hit him, screamed at him, held him down and fucked him? Did he beg you to stop? Did he cry?"

"Sir, I don't-"

"Don't bullshit me. JARVIS sent me any visual it had and the team described the little that they saw. He wasn't as strong as you. He had muscles, sure, but let's face it he's no super soldier. And I always thought Captain America hated bullies."

"Sir, you didn't see what Tony did to provoke it, you can hardly just judge me when you didn't see what he did!"

Fury remained very still for several moments, then turned away from him. 

"Bring down video file 00032# from contact JARVIS." He called out. A blue hologram appeared before them and Fury hit play. The footage came up, the camera at one of the corners of their master bedroom must have gotten it. This was dated back a couple months ago. Tony walked quickly into the room and Steve followed, twisting him around and grabbing his hair, tilting his head up, and Tony's trembling hands gripped his lovers fist.

_ "S-Steve, you're hurting me." _

_ "That's the point, what the fuck was that out there?" He hissed, voice raising slowly. _

_ "What...I didn't..." _

_ "Don't bullshit me! That waiter was drooling over you and you didn't do ANYTHING!" _

_ "Steve I didn't see him I swear." _

_"Shut up, you loved it, you fucking whore." He slapped him, hard._ Neither men in the cell reacted.

_ "Steve, I didn't, please I'm sorry." The mechanic stammered. _

_"You're such a piece of shit Stark." He growled, kneeing him in the abdomen before tossing him into the bed, face first._ The mechanic was too winded to fight, but Fury heard a few gasps that betrayed his crying, and they watched the video as Steve slowly pulled down Tonys jeans. Fury flicked his wrist, dismissing the video. He had seen the other videos, he knew what came next.

"Well, Rogers?"

"Sir, you had no context!" He practically laughed. "You should have _seen_ this waiter guy, practically drooling over-"

"I've heard enough Rogers." Fury barked. He turned on his heal and stood at the door, turned away from Steve. "We're gonna ship you off to the Middle-East, you're the most disgusting man I ever met but you're still useful. You are hereby not allowed within 10 miles of Stark, any attempt to get to him will be stopped." He turned. "That kid from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight? We lost him over seventy years ago in the ice." He left, shutting the cell door behind him. 

 

* * *

JARVIS let Phil in, and directed him to one of the master bedrooms, where five sleeping avengers happened to be. Phil hadn't quite believed what the AI had told him, but he softly opened the door, and he saw five, sprawled out figures on the king sized bed, sleeping softly. He checked his watch, it was 10:43 AM. Guess they should wake up soon anyway. He went over and tapped Nat on the shoulder, knowing she was a light sleeper. She shot up, and softened after seeing Phil.

"Morning agent." She said, sleep decorating her voice. She got up to put on a pair of her slacks that she had brought up with her last night, then fetched her phone, picked a fairly calm song and held it close to Clints ear. He, of course, woke with a start, and the other two laughed. Soon a chain reaction started and everyone was awake, yawning and stretching. Phil smirked. Earths Mightiest Heroes, everyone.

"What's up, agent?" Bruce yawned. 

"It's about Rogers."

The tension in the room grew, and Bruce lay a hand on Tonys forearm. Tony looked around, saw the anger and anticipation on the faces of his family, and pushed down the anxieties in his chest.

"Go ahead." He said, his voice steady. Phil smiled.

"He's being shipped off, a few middle-east jobs, gonna be there for a few years and he's never coming back to the US after that, let alone near you. As for the Avengers, Fury decided that five is ok."

"Six." muttered Tony. Everyone in the room turned to him, confused. "You're just as much of an Avenger as the rest of us. Always have been." Phil smiled at him, clearly touched.

"Well, that's all I came here to say. Take care." He turned and left. The rest, apart from Bruce and Tony left too, leaving the scientists propped up on the bed.

"You ok?" Bruce slurred, stretching.

"Fine, I'm..." He gave a genuine smile. "I'm feeling amazing, actually. Best sleep I've had in six months, and...he's gone. I'm never gonna see him again. I thought I'd miss him, didn't know how I could cope without him but...I don't need him." He slipped his hand back into Bruce's. "I need you."

Bruce smiled back at him, speechless. Tony raised his hand towards Bruce, then lowered it. 

"Can I...is it ok if I were to-"

"Kiss me?" Bruce said for him. Tony's eyes looked pleading into his eyes, and then leant forward and kissed him, lips colliding, both going slowly. Tony worried to force the man into kissing him, Bruce not wanting to put pressure on the fragile mechanic. They eventually drew back, but found themselves kissing again, needing, craving each other.

When they stopped, a few minutes later, they slowly changed, Bruce not paying attention to his bruises but noticed that they were healing. Soon, all that linked him to Steve would fade, but he knew for the mental scars to go it would take a long time, if they went away at all. But he'd be here. Once they were both fully clothed, they joined the others for breakfast, which was silent and not rushed, but not awkward. It was a lazy morning, and Tony intended to enjoy it as much as possible. However, the alarm to assemble rang an hour later, and despite friendly concerns, he put on the suit.

Because right now a few Doom-bots weren't going to stop him, nothing could. 

He was free.


	9. UPDATE

The sequel is up!

That is all

*hides in email inbox*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, hope you enjoyed! I'll hopefully update sometime in the next week. Comments feed the starving author!


End file.
